Začalo to tanečními
by SallyPejr
Summary: John je násilím donucen se přihlásit do tanečních, ovšem i taková rozhodnutí mohou mít skvělé následky...
1. Chapter 1

_Sherlockovi je tady dvanáct let, Johnovi sedmnáct a Mycroftovi devatenáct._

* * *

Umělecká škola lorda Baskervilla se skládá ze tří budov rozesetých po městě, ovšem pořád ne moc daleko od sebe navzájem. Jedna je zasvěcena výtvarnému umění od malby přes sochaření až po architekturu; druhá patří múzickým uměním, ať se to týká hudebních nástrojů, zpěvu nebo herectví a divadelnictví; a třetí budova patří tanci, všem druhům tance od baletu přes klasické až po moderní. V této budově je také menší divadlo, kde probíhají koncerty, vystoupení žáků a studentů a sály, kde se konají taneční vystoupení a/nebo výstavy uměleckých děl.

\- - o - -

Soukromá umělecká škola není něco, kde by se John někdy viděl, alespoň ne jinak, než jako návštěvník. Určitě ne jako student. Jenže to bylo před tím, než ho jeho sestra Harry a jeho prý nejlepší kamarád Mike donutili začít navštěvovat hodiny klasického tance. Třída je směsicí 15-25 letých tanečníků, takže tam John a Mike se svými sedmnácti lety a šestnáctiletá Harry aspoň tolik netrčí, ale i tak to Johnovi přijde jako muka.

Mike tančívá s Harry, ale John má pokaždé jiného partnera, podle toho, kdo přijde nebo nepřijde na lekci. To Johna dost štve. To Mike a Harry chtějí umět tančit, ne on, ale aby to náhodou nevypadalo, že jsou ti dva pár (což s Mikem totálně zabouchnutým do Alice z vedlejší třídy a s Harry, která nikdy neprojevila zájem o chlapa, zato slintá nad Julií Robertsovou, je směšné), tak musí John, jakožto největší křen, chodit s nimi. Nikdo přece nepůjde na rande, když má s sebou bráchu, to dá rozum.

Johnovi to přijde jako blbost.

Nicméně souhlasil. Podlehl emocionálnímu nátlaku ze strany Mikea a vyhrožování násilím ze strany Harry.

\- - o - -

John nevěděl, jestli má cítit víc úlevu nebo trapnost, když na něj během další lekce nevyšel žádný taneční partner. Na jednu stranu je fajn, že si nemusí nechat celý večer ošlapávat nohy, ale z druhé strany to vypadá, že je jediný pitomec z celé skupiny, který si není schopný najít tanečního partnera.

Nakonec si John vybere úlevu a v klidu opustí taneční sál a usadí se na lavičce u vstupu do místnosti. Dělá Harry odvoz, takže nemůže jen tak zmizet. Pokud se tedy Harry na poslední chvíli nerozhodne, že se radši nechá doprovodit Mikem nebo Klárou. Ty dvě by si už měly dát pusu, kdo se na ně má dívat?

Klidné chvíle dřímání na lavičce jsou přerušeny tichými rychlými kroky. John otevře oči akorát včas, aby viděl malé černovlasé dítě v baletním, jak přeletělo chodbou kolem něj a v okamžiku vlezlo do skříně, o které John bezpečně ví, že je plná polic a harampádí. Než ovšem může začít zjišťovat, jak a kam se to dítě mohlo dovnitř vejít, přiblíží se dupot dalších párů nohou.

Nejdřív přiběhne hromotluk, který od prvního pohledu nepatří na uměleckou školu, ale spíš do boxerského ringu. Nebo na rugbyové hřiště.

„Kde je?!" štěkne hromotluk po Johnovi.

„Kdo?" nechápe blonďák.

„Ten malej spratek!" zavrčí hromotluk.

„To děcko? Nevím," pokrčí John rameny, ale střelí pohledem dál do chodby a po schodech vzhůru.

„Jasně," ušklíbne se hromotluk vítězoslavně a vyrazí dál a vzhůru.

Hned v patách mu je další mladík, tenhle je ovšem oblečený o dost elegantněji než hromotluk. Johnem se nezdržuje, jen mu věnuje nespokojený pohled, zatímco ho míjí ve snaze dohnat hromotluka. Co je tenhle zač, to John netuší, ale zdržovat ho nemíní.

Když jejich kroky utichnou nebo se aspoň dostatečně vzdálí, protože na těchhle chodbách se všechno rozléhá, tak se John zvedne a vydá se ke skříni.

„Hej, baletko. Už můžeš ven," řekne John mírně, když otevře skříň.

Na chvíli se nic neděje, ale pak se na druhé polici od země pohne chumel látky a ven vyleze onen pronásledovaný kluk.

„Už jsem se lek, že seš až v Narnii," usměje se John, ale jeho výraz se hned změní v podmračený, když si všimne prasklého rtu a krvavé šmouhy, která se od něj táhne. „To ti udělal on?" zeptá se rozčíleně.

„To nic není," zahučí kluk a chce utéct, ale John ho nemíní nechat jít.

„Čekej, baletko."

„Neříkej mi baletko!"

„Baleťáku?" tipne si John, ovšem vyslouží si tím jen vzteklý pohled a další pokus o útěk. „Hele, děláš balet, ne?" chytne ho John za ruku.

„Jsem tanečník, ne baleťák," odsekne kluk.

„Tak fajn, tanečníku," protočí John oči. „Teď se mnou půjdeš na záchod a umyješ si pusu od krve. A bylo by fajn, kdybys mi řekl, co se stalo, že tě ti dva naháněli," rozhodne John a aniž by čekal na odpověď, vydá se směrem k záchodům. Kluka táhne za sebou, ale nezdá se, že by se nějak moc bránil.

„Tak co, budeš mluvit?" zeptá se John, zatímco kluka ošetřuje, tj. opatrně mu utírá krev z tváře.

Tomu malému je asi dvanáct nebo míň a Johnovi připomíná jednu z porcelánových panenek, které sbírá jeho teta. Má úplně bledý obličej, ale nevypadá nijak nezdravě, až nepřirozeně světlé oči, které jsou někde mezi šedou, modrou a zelenou a neustále se mění, a na hlavě má chumel černých zvlněných vlasů. Mohl by vypadat i roztomile, kdyby neměl v obličeji skoro uražený výraz. A kdyby neměl prasklý ret.

„To ti udělal ten týpek v černý bundě?"

„Proč to chceš vědět?" zeptá se kluk.

„Jen tak. Anebo mu to chci oplatit," pokrčí John rameny a vyhodí zakrvácený ubrousek do koše.

„Ty se s ním chceš rvát, protože mě praštil?" zeptá se kluk nevěřícně. „Vždyť mě ani neznáš!"

„To vadí?" diví se John. „Ten týpek je větší než já a ty seš ještě děcko. Někdo by mu měl dát najevo, že to, co dělá, není dobré."

„Já nejsem dítě," ohradí se kluk okamžitě. „A ten idiot je aspoň o hlavu větší a o nějakých deset kilo těžší než ty, zmlátil by tě taky."

„To nemůžeš vědět," mávne John rukou.

„To vím, stejně jako to, že on byl svojí holce nevěrný a že má potíže s alkoholem, a to, že ty seš tady na taneční lekci, že sem chodíš z donucení a že jsi nejspíš dostal kopačky nebo naštval svoji holku," vychrlí ze sebe kluk.

„Tys mu řekl to o tý nevěře a pití?" zeptá se John udiveně.

„Jo," přikývne kluk rozhodně.

„Se nedivím, že na tebe byl naštvaný, ale vrazit ti a honit tě, to už je trochu moc," zavrtí John hlavou, než se zarazí. „Hele, jak si můžeš být tak jistý, že sem nechodím dobrovolně a že jsem dostal kopačky?" zeptá se s nevírou.

„Seděl jsi před dveřmi na lekci a netvářil ses moc nešťastně, že netančíš," pokrčí chlapec rameny. „V 50% případů jsou to školy, kdo nutí do tanečních lekcí, v 35% to jsou pak přítelkyně a zbytek je rodina a blízcí, nejčastěji matka. Tohle není školní kurz, což přidává procenta přítelkyni jakožto nutícímu prostředku. Jenže ty s nikým netančíš, takže ti chybí partnerka. Donutila tě jít na lekci, ale není tu, takže jsi ji buď naštval, nebo se s tebou rozešla."

„Páni. Máš to úžasně vymyšlený," vydechne John ohromeně. „Skvělé."

„Vážně?" diví se kluk.

„Jo, to cos říkal, má hlavu a patu a všechno, i když's mě viděl jen, když's probíhal kolem." přikyvuje John s nadšením. „Ale máš tam chybu."

„Co?!" naježí se kluk okamžitě. „Kde?"

„To s tou přítelkyní." pokrčí John rameny. „Nutí mě sem chodit ségra a kámoš, jenže nechtěj, aby to vypadalo, že spolu chodí, tak jim dělám křena a tančím s těmi, co zbydou. A dneska nezbyl nikdo."

Na tohle chlapec nic neříká, aspoň ne nahlas a Johnovi. Místo toho si pro sebe naštvaně nadává a mumle si něco pod nosem.

„Hele, tos nemohl vědět," prohrábne mu John vlasy. „Pojď, vrátíme tě zpátky na hodinu."

„Baletní hodiny už dávno skončily," ohradí se kluk uraženě.

„Tak co tady děláš ty?" nechápe John.

„Čekal jsem, až mě vyzvedne můj idiotský bratr," nakrčí kluk nos.

„Takový vytáhlý týpek v obleku, narezlý vlasy a nos nahoru?" zeptá se John nejistě.

„Zní to jako on, i když já bych spíš řekl tlustý a otravný, ale co," pokrčí chlapec ledabyle rameny.

„Ten běžel za tím chlápkem, co tě chtěl zmlátit," vysvětlí mu John. „Asi bychom ho měli jít hledat."

„Na co?" nakrčí kluk nechápavě obočí. „Až mě bude hledat, může zavolat."

„Chceš říct, že máš u sebe teďka telefon?" pozvedne John pochybovačně obočí. Na tom uplém oblečku, ve kterém tenhle kluk tančí, by se neschoval ani list papíru, natož mobil.

Kluk se zarazí jen na chvilku.

„Fajn, tak si jdu pro věci," utrhne se uraženě a vyrazí pryč ze záchodů.

John jen s úsměvem zavrtí hlavou a jde za ním pro případ, že by se jeho útočník vrátil a taky proto, že ho kluk zaujal rozhodně víc, než prosezená taneční lekce.

Dojdou o patro níž, kde jsou liduprázdné baletní sály a jen jedna kupička oblečení, která patří malému tanečníkovi.

„To tady vážně nikdo není?" diví se John, když se rozhlédne po tmavých místnostech a napůl pozhasínané chodbě.

„Ano. Lekce končí kolem třetí hodiny a dál už žádné nejsou," pokrčí chlapec rameny. „Přes týden je to lepší, můžu tady zůstávat s dalšími skupinami, ale v pátek jsme poslední, tak tady vždycky musím čekat dvě tři hodiny, než se Mycroft uráčí přijet a vyzvednout mě."

„A co tady celou tu dobu děláš?" hrozí se John.

„Učím se," pokrčí kluk rameny. „Ale většinou je tu jen děsná nuda."

„A to tě nemůže vyzvedávat někdo jiný?"

„Není kdo," mávne kluk bez zájmu rukou, zatímco se navléká do vytahaného svetru.

„Hele, tenhle kurz, co na něj chodím, je každý pátek od tří, tak co kdybys začal chodit tam?" navrhne John. „Nemyslím tančit, myslím, abys měl kde čekat. Je tam o dost míň idiotů, co by tě chtěli zmlátit."

Na dlouhou chvíli ani jeden nic neříká, jen na sebe ti dva hledí.

„Proč se mi snažíš pomáhat?" zeptá se kluk nechápavě.

„Třeba to dělám kvůli sobě, abych měl s kým tančit," ušklíbne se John pobaveně.

„V tom případě vem, prosím, na vědomí, že balet není jediný tanec, ve kterém exceluji," řekne kluk s nosem nahoru, když si přes jedno rameno hodí svůj malý batoh s oblečením a nějakými knihami.

„Řeči, řeči," mávne John pobaveně rukou. „Kdo ví, jak to nakonec bude."

„Mimochodem, jmenuji se Sherlock Holmes, abys věděl, komu se budeš omlouvat," prohodí kluk.

„Já jsem John Watson, ať víš, komu budeš šlapat po nohách."

„Já nikomu nešlapu po nohách," naježí se kluk – Sherlock okamžitě.

John mu chce něco odpovědět, ale přeruší je zvonění telefonu.

„No, Mycrofte, co chceš?" odsekne Sherlock, sotva přijme hovor. „Kde bych asi tak byl? Před učebnou baletu, jako vždy," Sherlock ještě jednou protočí oči, ale pak ukončí hovor a schová telefon.

„Musím jít, bratr na mě čeká před školou."

„Tak jo," přikývne John. „A nezapomeň příští týden," dodá směrem k utíkajícímu klukovi.

Odpovědí mu je jen jedno mávnutí ruky, než Sherlock zmizí za rohem.

A pak Johnovi nezbývá nic jiného, než se vrátit na lavičku před sálem a čekat.

* * *

 _V Británii je možné řídit auta už od sedmnácti, kdyby se někdo divil..._


	2. Chapter 2

Zjevení malého kluka v baletním oblečení, přes které má oblečenou jen bílou košili, dost lidí na taneční lekci překvapilo. Ovšem o dost víc je překvapilo, když se k chlapci začal hlásit jeden z tanečníků a označil chlapce za svého tanečního partnera.

Sherlock je víc než o hlavu menší než John a o dost hubenější, takže jako pár vypadali docela nevyrovnaně, ovšem při tanci jim to, zdá se, nedělá nejmenší potíže. Sherlock nelhal, když říkal, že balet není jediný tanec, ve kterém exceluje a John, i když tanec nepatří k jeho největším zájmům, má přirozený talent, co se týče pohybu a rychle se učí. Zkrátka oběma to tančení jde a dobře se u toho baví.

Zhruba po dvou hodinách ovšem Sherlockovi zavolal bratr a on musel odejít a nechat tak Johna, aby poslední hodinu lekce proseděl.

To se opakovalo i druhý týden, ale ten třetí došlo k menší změně v programu.

Sherlock se objevil jako vždy, ale vypadal unaveně, ještě bledší než obvykle s tmavými kruhy pod očima a s loudavou chůzí. Vypadal, že je chvíli před kolapsem, ale nechtěl si to přiznat.

Nakonec se Johnovi podařilo ho dostat ze sálu na lavičku na chodbě, kde si ti dva sedli a John i přes veškeré protesty zabalil Sherlocka do svého saka. Nějak se mu z chlapce podařilo dostat, že už tak tři dny nespal a skoro nejedl kvůli jakémusi experimentu.

John mu chtěl vynadat, ale nedostal se k tomu, protože Sherlock usnul opřený o jeho paži. Nakonec se Johnovi podařilo chlapce položit na lavičku s tím, že se kluk hlavou opíral o jeho stehno, a tak spal zabalený do černého saka.

\- - o - -

John sám začíná dřímat, když před sálem čeká na konec lekce, ale vyruší ho Sherlockův telefon. Ovšem chlapec se ani nehne a na zvonění nereaguje. Nakonec John z jeho košile dostane mobil, na jehož displeji září slova 'tlustý idiot'. Není těžké si vydedukovat, kdo to asi Sherlockovi volá.

„Mycrofte?" řekne John tázavě do telefonu, když příjme hovor.

„Kdo jste a kde jste vzal tento telefon?" ozve se mu v odpověď nepřátelský a chladný hlas.

„Jmenuju se John, jsem Sherlockův kamarád," odpoví John s obočím nahoru. Co je tohle za chlapa?

„Co jste provedl Sherlockovi?" Je-li to možné, je hlas Sherlockova bratra ještě nepřátelštější než předtím.

„Nic jsem mu neudělal!" ohradí se John hnedka a musí se držet, aby do telefonu nekřičel. „Jsem vám řekl, že jsem kamarád."

„Můj bratr nemá _kamarády_ ," odpoví mu Mycroft. Poslední slovo vyslovil, jako by to byla sprostá nadávka a ne běžný pojem.

„No tak teď už kamaráda má, smiřte se s tím," odsekne John naštvaně. „Sherlock je před sálem, kde jsou klasické taneční. Hledejte," dodá a zavěsí. Co je sakra tenhle chlap zač? Teď už se nediví, že o něm Sherlock mluví jako o idiotovi, tenhle telefonát je důkazem, že je ten týpek otrapa.

Místo nadávání položí John telefon na lavičku vedle sebe a pustí se do probouzení svého tanečního partnera. Sherlock se brání, nechce se mu vstávat, když konečně usnul, ale nakonec se Johnovi podaří ho přesunout do vertikální polohy a probrat trochu k vědomí akorát ve chvíli, kdy se na schodišti objeví zrzek v obleku.

V okamžiku je Mycroft u lavičky a chytá svého bratra za ramena, aby si ho mohl pořádně prohlédnout.

„Ne! Nech mě být!" rozkřikne se Sherlock okamžitě a pevně se chytne Johnovi paže, kolem které se skoro omotá ve snaze se dostat z dosahu bratra.

Mycroft sebou skoro šokovaně trhne a rychle se od bratra odtáhne.

„To mě budíš jenom kvůli němu?" zahučí Sherlock rozčíleně do Johnova rukávu a přisune se k němu, co nejblíž to jde.

„Přijel si pro tebe, tak co jsem měl dělat?" uchechtne se John. „Vyspat se můžeš doma."

„Spalo se mi dobře tady," zívne Sherlock a s přivřenýma očima se o Johna opře, jako by chtěl pokračovat ve spánku.

„Pusť mě, baletko, musím ti jít pro věci," zatřese mu John ramenem a pokusí se vykroutit z jeho stisku.

„Nee-" protáhne Sherlock ublíženě a ještě víc se k Johnovi přitiskne.

„Sherlocku, tohle je směšné," ozve se Mycroft netrpělivě. „Přestaň se chovat jako malé dítě a-"

„Nech mě být, Mycrofte, tvůj názor nikoho nezajímá," odsekne Sherlock naštvaně.

John využije jeho rozptýlení a postaví se.

„Jdu ti pro věci," řekne, než zmizí v tanečním sále.

„Vstávej, Sherlocku, musíme jet. Na tyhle tvoje hry tady není nikdo zvědavý," řekne Mycroft přísně.

„Vypadni, Mycrofte, na _tebe_ tady není nikdo zvědavý," hádá se Sherlock a lehne si na lavičku.

„Sherlocku!" křikne Mycroft rozčíleně, ale dál nepokračuje, protože se vrátil blonďatý kamarád jeho bratra.

„Ani jsem se nepředstavil, já jsem John Watson," napřáhne John k Mycroftovi ruku. „Jsem Sherlocklův kamarád."

„Mycroft Holmes," představí se zrzek a nejistě se na Johna dívá. Sherlock nemívá kamarády, on nemá ani lidi, se kterými vychází.

„Johne!" křikne Sherlock skoro vyděšeně. V okamžiku je na nohách a odtrhává od sebe jeho a bratrovu ruku.

„Co se děje?" nechápe John.

„Nemůžeš být můj kamarád a bavit se s _Mycroftem_ ," řekne Sherlock zděšeně. Stojí u Johna tak blízko, že mu skoro šlape po nohách a kouká na něj, jako by byl John blázen.

„A proč ne?" nechápe John.

„Protože je to Mycroft!" rozhodí Sherlock rukama.

„Taky tě mám rád, bratře," ucedí Mycroft kysele.

„Ty seš číslo," uchechtne se John a prohrábne Sherlockovi vlasy. „Ale máš smůlu, teď stejně pojedeš s ním a domů."

„Jsi kamarád, neměl bys mě chránit před újmou?" zeptá se Sherlock, nos nespokojeně nakrčený.

„Neměl bych v tom případě chránit Mycrofta před tebou?" zeptá se John pobaveně.

„Zrádče!" odsekne Sherlock naštvaně a okamžitě vyrazí pryč od Johna i Mycrofta. Ovšem na vrcholu schodiště se zarazí.

„Příští týden ti pošlapu nohy!" křikne ještě poslední výhrůžku, než zmizí. Johnovo sako pořád kolem ramen.

„Budu muset jít, než mi poškrábe auto nebo propíchá pneumatiky," usoudí Mycroft s povzdechnutím.

„No tak, není zas tak špatný," brání John Sherlocka.

„Je vidět, že jste na jeho dobré straně," prohodí Mycroft skoro bez zájmu. „Uvidíme, jaký bude váš názor, až vás zdedukuje."

„Klid, to už mám za sebou a přežil jsem," ušklíbne se John.

„Vážně?" diví se Mycroft a rychlým pohledem přeletí po blonďákovi. „Pravda, na vás není nic špatného, co by o vás mohl říct," dodá spíš sám pro sebe, než pro Johna.

„To beru jako kompliment," usměje se John zářivě. „Ty taky nejseš tak protivný, jak zníš po telefonu. Pěkný víkend, Mycrofte," rozloučí se John a zmizí v tanečním sále. Za sebou nechává trošku zmateného, trošku zrudlého Mycrofta.

\- - o - -

Od onoho setkání si Mycroft vyzvedával Sherlocka u tanečního sálu a párkrát se dokonce zdržel, aby se podíval, jak spolu jeho bratr a jeho kamarád tančí. Žádné vyzvedávání se tak neobešlo bez toho, aby spolu Mycroft a John nepromluvili, což jen vytáčelo Sherlocka, který se rozhodl, že John je jen _jeho_ kamarád a nikdo jiný nemá nárok na jeho pozornost. A už vůbec ne jeho _bratr_.

\- - o - -

„Ahoj, Mycrofte," pozdraví John vesele staršího z bratrů Holmesových.

„Johne," pokývne mu ten v odpověď.

„Ale no ták, přestaň být takový škrob," protočí John oči, ale tváří se pobaveně.

„Škrob?" zarazí se Mycroft.

„Jo. Pořád seš celej škrobenej a upjatej, uvolni se trochu."

„Jsem uvolněný," hádá se Mycroft.

„Ne, nejsi," založí si John ruce na prsou. „Seš vážnej a ani trochu se neusmíváš ani nic."

„Já se málokdy usmívám," odtuší Mycroft.

„A to je chyba. Vypadal bys hned o dost líp," plácne John skoro ledabyle, a pak si jen užívá výhled na pomalu červenajícího Holmese.

Než se Mycroft dokáže vzpamatovat a něco odpovědět, objeví se u nich Sherlock se svými věcmi a podmračeným výrazem.

„Johne, už to děláš zas," obviní Sherlock blonďáka.

„A co dělám?" obrátí se na něj John.

„Bavíš se s Mycroftem a _usmíváš_ se na něj. To musí přestat."

„Ale žárlivá baletka," usměje se John o něco pobaveněji. „Ale neboj, ty seš můj nejoblíbenější tanečník ze všech," dodá, než se Sherlock může začít vztekat.

„Jsi hrozný," usoudí Sherlock.

„Neboj, ty seš ještě horší," prohodí John a prohrábne Sherlockovi vlasy.

Chlapec se chce začít vztekat, ale pak se zarazí a začne se přehrabávat ve své tašce. Nakonec odtud vytáhne jeden potištěný lístek.

„Zítra, v sobotu má moje skupina představení," začne nejistě.

„Já vím," usměje se John.

„Nepřerušuj!" okřikne ho Sherlock.

„Sorry," špitne John a zavře pusu, i když mu koutky pořád pocukávají.

„Zítra má moje skupina představení, jmenuje se to Josef a jeho pestrobarevný plášť," začne Sherlock povídat a s každým slovem o něco zrychluje. „Nepředpokládám, že bys chtěl přijít, když o baletu absolutně nic nevíš, ale kdybys náhodou chtěl, tak tady máš lístek. Měj se," vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock, vrazí Johnovi do ruky vstupenku a skoro se rozběhne pryč s tvářemi úplně rudými.

„To je šašek," pousměje se John, ale pak se s vážným výrazem podívá na lístek ve své ruce. „Co já teď s tím?" zeptá se sám sebe.

„Půjdete na představení, co jiného?" zamračí se na něj Mycroft.

„To půjdu, koupil jsem si totiž lístek, sotva vyvěsili plakáty. Nepotřebuju dva," vysvětluje John.

„I tak, považujte se za šťastného, Johne. Sherlock nikdy na představení nikoho nepozval, ani rodinu. Většinou se o něčem zmíní teprve, až když má jistotu, že nezbyly volné lístky."

„A teď nějaké doma máte?" zajímá se John.

„Pokud je mi známo, tak ne," zavrtí Mycroft hlavou.

„Tak je to vyřešené!" rozzáří se John. „Jdeš na vystoupení se mnou."

„Co prosím?" zarazí se Mycroft, v obličeji ryzí šok.

„Mám dva lístky na balet, tak co kdybys šel se mnou?" ptá se John s úsměvem. „Není se čeho bát, nemusí to být jako rande. Teda pokud nebudeš chtít. Vlastně bych byl radši, kdybys chtěl."

Mycroft jen stojí, oči vykulené údivem, obličej naprosto nehybný a vypadá, že ani nedýchá.

„Mycrofte?" osloví ho John opatrně, ovšem bez nějaké reakce na straně Holmese. „Mycrofte, jsi v pohodě?"

„Mycrofte, co tady děláš?! Pohni si!" ozve se ze schodiště Sherlockovo volání.

„Asi jsem ti rozbil bratra," usoudí John směrem k Sherlockovi, ale pohled upírá na Mycrofta.

V okamžiku je Sherlock vedle Johna.

„Škoda, že nemám foťák," usoudí Sherlock zklamaně, než kopne Mycrofta do holeně.

„Sherlocku!" rozkřikne se Mycroft rozčíleně.

„Přestaň obtěžovat Johna a pohni si!" křikne Sherlock naštvaně a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Johne," ozve se od dveří do sálu dívčí hlas, „pojď dovnitř, než tě mistr vyrazí."

„Už jdu," protočí John oči a vyrazí za sestrou. „Uvidíme se zítra," řekne ještě s úsměvem přes rameno, než zmizí.

Oba bratři Holmesovi ze sebe vyrazí úplně stejné povzdechnutí, které je následováno úplně stejným podezíravým pohledem směrem k tomu druhému, než se oba s identickými uraženými výrazy vydají ke schodišti a dolů.


	3. Chapter 3

„Hej, přišel's! To je skvělý," rozzáří se John, sotva u vstupu do umělecké školy, kde proběhne baletní vystoupení, uvidí Mycrofta. „Už jsem myslel, že nedorazíš, za chvíli to začíná."

„Musel jsem nejdříve zařídit pár věcí," povídá Mycroft a snaží se ignorovat svoje zrudlé uši.

„To je v pohodě, hlavně, žes dorazil," usmívá se John trochu pitomě, ale pak zvážní. „Akorát máme jeden problém."

„Jestli jsi pozval někoho jiného, stačí říct," skočí mu Mycroft hned od řeči a už se otáčí k východu. Jenže neudělá ani krok tím směrem a už ho zastavuje ruka na loktu.

„Neblázni! To bych ti neudělal!" vyhrkne John spěšně. „Pozval jsem tebe, ne?"

„To ano, ovšem-"

„Žádný ovšem," zarazí ho John.

„Tak co je za problém?" zeptá se Mycroft trochu uraženě. Je docela možné, že tím jen maskuje zmatek a svůj stud za špatné přečtení situace a svou reakci.

„Lístky jsou trochu problém," pokrčí John rameny a konečně pustí Mycroftův loket. „Já jsem si koupil lístek někam doprostřed hlediště a Sherlock mi dal lístek do lóže hned u pódia, tak jak se rozdělíme?" zeptá se a vytáhne z kapsy dva proužky papíru.

„Myslím, že bude lepší, když si vybereš lóži. Kdyby mě tam Sherlock viděl, byl by schopný bojkotovat celé vystoupení ze vzteku, že jsem ti ukradl lístek," usoudí Mycroft po chvilce uvažování.

„Jo, to zní jako Sherlock," usměje se John nadšeně.

„Nejspíš bychom si měli jít sednout," usoudí Mycroft, když si všimne, jak rychle se atrium vyprazdňuje.

„To asi jo," přikývne John. „Hej, uvidíme se o přestávce."

„Jistě," přikývne Mycroft, než si to zamíří do hlediště, zatímco John míří po krátkém schodišti ke vstupu do lóží.

\- - o - -

Představení bylo krásné a Sherlock byl prostě úžasný. John litoval jen toho, že se v divadle nedá fandit jako na fotbale, protože by měl Sherlock rozhodně nejhlasitějšího fanouška ze všech. Místo toho měl jen nejhlasitěji tleskajícího.

Přestávku strávil John s Mycroftem a snažil se tohodle zrzka donutit k hovoru. Kupodivu to šlo líp, než během jejich předchozích setkání. Snad to mělo něco společného s tím, že u toho tentokráte nebyl Sherlock, který by jim bránil v komunikaci, protože jeho bratr a kamarád dle jeho názoru nemají právo spolu komunikovat.

Takhle se John dověděl, že Mycroft studuje politologii a na rozdíl od svého bratra neholduje žádné formě pohybu, i když tvrdí, že je dobrý tanečník. John se s ním zase podělil o historku o tom, jak se dostal na taneční lekce, že je dobrý hráč rugby, že se hlásí na medicínu a že si poslal žádosti o stipendia, ale že spíš počítá s tím, že si nechá studia zaplatit od armády výměnou za své služby.

Dvacetiminutová přestávka jim uběhla opravdu rychle. A zbytek představení, stejně úžasný jako první polovina, uběhl stejně rychle a příjemně.

John na Sherlocka čekal v atriu i s jeho bratrem, ovšem když se Sherlock konečně objevil, byl Mycroft akorát na záchodě.

„Johne! Ty jsi přišel!" rozkřikne se Sherlock nadšeně a rozběhne se k blonďákovi, aby mu mohl skočit kolem krku.

„To si piš, že jo!" zvolá John stejně hlasitě a krátce Sherlocka obejme a zvedne do vzduchu, než ho zase položí a prohrábne mu vlasy, načež ho chytne za ramena.

„Byl's skvělej! Nejlepší baletka na celém pódiu!"

„Hej, neříkej mi tak!" předstírá Sherlock zlobu, ale je jasné, že nemá absolutně nic proti tomu, že mu John říká baletko. Ovšem kdyby to zkusil někdo jiný, střetl by se s chlapcovým ostrým jazykem.

„Máš hlad?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Docela ano," přikývne Sherlock na souhlas.

„A co říkáš na pizzu? Kousek odsud je skvělá pizzerie," navrhne John.

„To zní dobře," usoudí Sherlock, ale pak se zarazí. „Jenže Mycroft říkal, že mě vyzvedne po představení."

„Neboj, to je zařízený," prohrábne mu John znovu vlasy, než se podívá kamsi za něj. „Hej, jdeme na pizzu," oznámí s veselou.

Sherlock se hned otočí, čímž ze sebe shodí Johnovi ruce a naštvaně se podívá na svého bratra.

„Co _ty_ tady děláš?! Máš přijet až za půl hodiny!"

„Pozval jsem ho na představení," vysvětluje John.

„Ty jsi _co_? Ale proč?! Jak jsi mohl?!" děsí se Sherlock.

„Měl jsem dva lístky a řekl jsem si, že si tvůj bratr zaslouží vidět, jak skvěle ti to jde," pokrčí John rameny.

„Jsi příšerný!" odsekne Sherlock. „Pošlapu ti nohy."

„Sliby, sliby," chytne ho John kolem ramen a přitáhne si chlapce blíž. „Posledně's taky vyhrožovat a nakonec z toho nebylo nic, aby si ostatní náhodou nemysleli, že neumíš tančit."

„Kašlu na ostatní," hádá se Sherlock. „Pošlapu ti nohy tak, že budeš potřebovat sádru."

„Tak to aby sis koupil kovaný boty, protože ta tvoje muší váha nic nezmůže," směje se John jeho vyhrožování, zatímco i s oběma bratry Holmesovými vyráží k pizzerii.

\- - o - -

Ukázalo se, že je Sherlock nejen hladový, ale i dost unavený, protože před vystoupením nespal. Nikdy není schopný před vystoupením spát, ale to rozhodně nemá nic společného s nervozitou, protože on je génius, který svůj part umí i pozpátku, takže není ani trochu nervózní.

Tvrdí Sherlock.

Mycroft svůj názor nevyjádřil nahlas, ale jeho uchechtnutí a výraz mluví dost jasně.

Nakonec to dopadlo tak, že Sherlock u stolu skoro usnul, takže se John obětoval a vzal chlapce na záda, aby ho dopravil zpátky ke škole a k Mycroftovu autu.

Cestou si John a Mycroft povídali o všem a o ničem, jenže to se zase nelíbilo dřímajícímu Sherlockovi.

„Johne, nebav se s Mycroftem," zahučí chlapec unaveným hlasem.

„A proč ne?" zeptá se John.

„Protože jsi můj," řekne Sherlock.

„Já jsem tvůj?" diví se John.

„Jo," zívne Sherlock a pevněji obejme Johna kolem krku. „Jsi můj, a proto máš Mycrofta ignorovat."

„Tak to bude problém," usoudí John a zastaví se.

„A proč?" diví se Sherlock.

„Dívej," řekne jen John. Nahrbí se trochu víc, aby mu chlapec nespadl ze zad, chytne mlčícího Mycrofta vedle sebe za loket, aby si ho přitáhl blíž a dřív, než stačí kterýkoliv z Holmesů zareagovat, zahákne John svůj a Mycroftův loket dohromady a znovu chytne Sherlocka pod zadkem, takže teď má Mycroftovu ruku zaseknutou za tou svou.

„Co to má být?!" zlobí se Sherlock.

„Co by," pokrčí John rameny. „Teď jste moji oba a můžu si mluvit, s kým chci," řekne Watson klidně.

„Ale to nejde," hádá se Sherlock. „Mycrofte, jdi pryč!"

„To nepůjde," dohaduje se John. „Teď je můj stejně jako ty a zůstane tady."

„Nemůžeš nás mít oba! To prostě nejde," hádá se chlapec a snaží se Mycrofta odstrčit, což ovšem dost dobře nejde.

„Sherlocku, přestaň se chovat jako malé dítě," okřikne ho Mycroft, ovšem nepokouší se dostat svou ruku z Johnova sevření, i když je to ten nejúčinnější způsob, jak ukončit tuhle hádku.

„Johne, musíš si vybrat jen jednoho," rozhodne Sherlock přísným hlasem, únava zapomenuta tváří v tvář krizi. „A měl by sis vybrat mě, protože já jsem si tě našel první."

„No… Vybral bych si toho chytřejšího, ale vy jste oba géniové, tak to nepůjde," povídá John s předstíraným zamyšlením. „Anebo bych si mohl vybrat toho skromnějšího, jenže vy máte oba nosy nahoru a ego jak půl města, takže by mi nezůstal nikdo."

Mycroftovou reakcí na tohle je krátké uchechtnutí.

„Ne, myslím, že si vás nechám oba dva. Aspoň můžu machrovat, že mám dva nejchytřejší kluky v Británii."

„Nejchytřejší vůbec," odsekne Sherlock a pokusí se kopnout do Mycrofta. Naštěstí pro něj je v naprosto ideální poloze, aby tohle mohl udělat. Naneštěstí pro něj John hned poznal, co dělá a začal mu vyhrožovat, že ho pustí na zem, jestli to zkusí ještě jednou.

* * *

 _Baletní představení_ Josef a jeho pestrobarevný plášť _je reálné. Onehdy ho dávali v Olomouci v Moravském divadle. Onehdy jako teď už to bude nějakých pět až osm roků? Jestli dávají i teď, nepovím, mrkněte na nějaký program divadla..._


	4. Chapter 4

„Hej, počkejte ještě!" křikne John za mizejícími sourozenci Holmesovými. Kvůli Harry a jejím zbytečným starostem se skoro nestihne rozloučit a, což je důležitější, nestihne těmhle dvěma sdělit, co by rád.

„Takhle mi odvést tanečníka a bez rozloučení," zlobí se John na oko.

„To on spěchá, i když nechápu proč," žaluje hned Sherlock.

„Návštěva prarodičů," osvětlí Mycroft své důvody.

John jen s úsměvem zavrtí hlavou.

„Heleďte, tohle byla poslední lekce, což znamená, že ta příští bude-"

„Ples?" skočí mu Sherlock do řeči.

„Ne tak úplně, ale jo," usměje se John jeho nadšení.

„Předpokládám, že budeš chtít, aby Sherlock dorazil, když je tvým tanečním partnerem."

„Ne," zavrtí John hlavou. „Chci, abyste dorazili oba."

„Vážně?" diví se Mycroft.

„A proč?" rozhodí Sherlock rukama.

„Protože chci?" pokrčí John rameny.

„To není důvod," založí si Sherlock ruce na prsou.

„Od kdy? Ty tohle používáš jako argument pořád," dohaduje se John.

Na to Sherlock nic neřekne, jen uraženě našpulí pusu a koukne do strany.

„Přijďte. Oba," řekne John s úsměvem, než přeletí pohledem po dvou bratrech a zmizí zpátky do sálu.

„Nechci jít s tebou," obrátí se naštvaný Sherlock na Mycrofta.

„Znamená to, že můžu jít sám?" pozvedne Mycroft obočí.

„To ani náhodou!" rozkřikne se chlapec rozčíleně. „John je můj! Najdi si někoho jiného!"

„Když se tohle řešilo naposledy, vyšlo najevo, že _oba_ patříme Johnovi," upozorní ho Mycroft, než se pomalu vydá dolů ze schodů a ven ze školy. Měli by si pospíšit, čeká je večeře s otcovými rodiči.

\- - o - -

Závěrečná kolona dle Sherlocka je v podstatě ples, akorát s daným programem na začátku, kdy účastníci kurzu předvádějí, co vše se naučili. To pro Sherlocka znamená, že celý začátek protančil s Johnem a nemusel si všímat svého otravného bratra.

Jenže pak došlo na volnou zábavu a John se z nějakého důvodu rozhodl, že teď bude na chvíli tančit s Mycroftem, takže Sherlock zůstal sedět u stolu s Mikem Stamfordem, Johnovým kamarádem už od školky. Ten měl za oficiální partnerku Harry, jenže sotva začala volná zábava, Harry utekla na cigaretu, a pak za tou tmavovláskou, do které je celá pryč. Sherlock si je docela jistý, že její jméno začíná na K. Kamila? Koho to vlastně zajímá?

Sherlock sedí u stolu, nudí se a ignoruje vše okolo a nudí se.

A pak mu dojde, že hraje velice pomalá a romantická hudba a že jsou John a Mycroft stále na parketu. Proč ještě tančí, když hraje hudba vhodná pro zamilované páry? Na tohle by už neměli tančit.

Sherlock skoro s panikou seskočí ze židle a proplete se kolem dvou stolů až na kraj parketu. Chvíli mu trvá, než je najde, ale pak je uvidí.

John a Mycroft tančí přitisknutí jeden k druhému, Mycroft má ruce kolem Johnova pasu, John kolem Mycroftova krku a cosi si povídají s obličeji těsně u sebe. John právě říká něco, co donutí Mycroftovy tváře zrůžovět, za to blonďák se tváří pobaveně. A pak se John postaví na špičky a vtiskne Mycroftovi na rty krátký polibek. To donutí Holmese zrudnout, zato John vypadá spokojený sám se sebou a hned polibek zopakuje.

To už Sherlock nevydrží a naštvaný se rozběhne pryč. Neví kam, ale nakonec skončí zavřený v jedné kabince na záchodkách.

John je jeho, tak proč líbá Mycrofta? Kdyby Mycroft políbil Johna, mohl by si myslet, že je to nějaká jeho manipulace, ale je to naopak. _John_ políbil _Mycrofta_! John to udělal dobrovolně. Jak mohl?! Vždyť patří jemu, ne Mycroftovi! Jak mu to mohl John udělat?!

Sherlock netuší, jak dlouho seděl na míse a brečel (ne, že by měl v plánu to někomu přiznat), ale nakonec ho z truchlivých myšlenek vytrhne volání jeho jména.

„Sherlocku! Jsi tady?!"

„Jdi pryč!" štěkne Sherlock naštvaně na Johna, naštvaný na mladíka i na svůj nejistý hlas.

„Sherlocku, co se děje?" ozve se hned za dveřmi od kabinky Johnův ustaraný hlas.

„Nic se neděje!" křikne Sherlock. „Klidně se zase vrať za Mycroftem a běžte se dál muchlovat!"

„Muchlovat? My jsme se nemuchlovali," brání se John, nechápavost jasně patrná v jeho hlase.

„Nelži! Viděl jsem vás, když jste tančili!"

„Jenom jsme si dali pár pus."

Sherlock si dokáže přesně představit, jak John s těmito slovy rozhazuje rukama a zmateně krčí obočí.

„Počkat, to ti vadí?" zarazí se John. „Že jsem dal Mycroftovi pusu?"

To už Sherlock nevydrží. Potřebuje Johnovi křičet přímo do obličeje, ne jen na dveře. Rychle se postaví, odemkne a rozrazí dveře. K jeho potěšení vypadá John docela překvapeně.

„Jo, vadí mi to! Jsi můj, ne Mycroftův!" křičí Sherlock, až se to s ozvěnou rozlehne kolem. „Jsi můj, tak proč chceš být s Mycroftem?! A neříkej mi, že jsem ještě malé dítě!"

John si jen povzdechne a klekne si před chlapce.

„Řeknu to," začne vážným tónem. „Když mně bylo dvanáct, měl jsem všechny starší patnácti let skoro za důchodce. Všichni mi přišli staří a namyšlení a nedůležití. A občas i děsiví."

„Jenže ty nejsi," skočí mu Sherlock do řeči. „Nejsi ani starý ani namyšlený ani nedůležitý. To je Mycroft, ale ne ty. Jsi jenom o pět let starší, to není moc."

„A ty seš o pět let mladší a to je hodně. Je ti jenom dvanáct," brání se John.

„No a co, že je mi dvanáct?! Jsem dospělejší než celý můj ročník dohromady!"

„To seš. Hlavně tady," zaťuká mu John prstem na čelo. „Jenže do puberty máš daleko a do legální dospělosti taky."

„Ty taky nejsi plnoletý."

„Ale budu letos. Ty až za dlouho."

„To není fér," založí si Sherlock naštvaně ruce na prsou. Pálí ho oči, když se mu do nich opět hrnou slzy, ale nechce brečet. Není malé dítě, nebude brečet.

„Co má Mycroft a já ne?!" rozhodí Sherlock naštvaně rukama.

„Je mu víc než šestnáct," pokrčí John rameny.

„To je všechno?! Jenom pitomý věk?!" rozkřikne se chlapec.

„Jo," přikývne John. „Oba jste geniální a dobře vypadáte a skvěle tančíte a je s vámi zábava a jste úžasní. Jenže tobě je teprve dvanáct a jemu už devatenáct," povídá John klidným tónem.

„Ale to není fér! Já nemůžu za to, kdy jsem se narodil!" hádá se Sherlock a naštvanými gesty si utírá tváře, po kterých se mu koulí slzy.

„Já vím, že ne," povzdechne si John a obejme chlapce kolem ramen.

Sherlock se ho hned chytne kolem krku a pevně se k němu přitiskne. Na chvíli oba mlčí, jen Sherlock tiše vzlyká a John ho chlácholivě hladí po zádech.

„Lepší?" zeptá se John po chvíli.

„Ne," odsekne Sherlock. „Ale už snad zvládnu nebrečet jak holka."

„Hele, kluci můžou taky brečet," napomene ho John.

Sherlock se ho pustí a John mu pomůže spravit oblečení a utřít zbylé slzy. Nakonec se oba vydají zpátky do sálu, ale před vstupem se Sherlock ještě jednou zarazí.

„Až mi bude šestnáct, budeš se mnou chodit?" zeptá se s vážným výrazem.

„Až ti bude šestnáct, nejspíš si ani nevzpomeneš, že existuju," prohodí John.

„To teda vzpomenu, mám skvělou paměť," skoro se urazí Shelrock.

„O tom nepochybuju," pousměje se John, ale pak přikývne hlavou na souhlas. „Až ti bude šestnáct a ani jeden nebudeme s nikým chodit, tak můžeme chodit spolu, když budem chtít. Ale jenom tě varuju, že tou dobou mi bude dvacet jedna."

„To bude pořád jenom pět let. Nebudeš starý," ohradí se Sherlock.

„Snad ti tohle přesvědčení vydrží," usměje se John. „Ale mám jednu podmínku."

„Jakou?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Nebudeš se mstít Mycroftovi. Ani trošičku. Žádné naschvály, ani pokusy, ani nic jiného, jasné?"

„Co? A proč ne? Právě mi tě přebral a já mám dělat jako by nic?!" naštve se Sherlock. „Jsi normální sadista."

„Říkej si o mně, co chceš, ale jinak dohoda padá," pokrčí John rameny.

„Fajn!" štěkne Sherlock rozčíleně. „Nechápu, proč o tebe vůbec stojím, když jsi takový."

„Taky tě mám rád," usměje se John vesele a prohrábne Sherlockovi vlasy.

„Tak tady jste," ozve se vedle nich Mycroftův hlas. Kdyby se jeden zaposlouchal trochu víc, uslyšel by v jeho hlase náznak úlevy a radosti.

„Těš se za čtyři roky," řekne mu Sherlock a naštvaně se na bratra podívá.

„Co se stane za čtyři roky?" diví se Mycroft a přeletí docela zmateným pohledem mezi Sherlockem a Johnem a zpátky.

„Dostaneš od Johna kopačky," řekne Sherlock s železnou jistotou v hlase.

„Takhle jsme se nedomluvili," upozorní John chlapce.

„Ale no tak. Věkový problém bude vyřešený a já budu tisíckrát hezčí než on, jaký důvod bys měl s ním zůstávat?" rozhodí Sherlock rukama.

„Třeba to, že já se i chovám jako dospělý, kdežto ty budeš chováním pořád dítě bez ohledu na to, jestli budeš nebo nebudeš pod zákonem," ušklíbne se Mycroft.

„Kdo by chtěl studený čumák, jako jsi ty?"

„Hej, Harry!" křikne John na svou kolem procházející sestru. „Pojď se kouknout, perou se tu o mě dva chlapi."

„Nemám důvod se 'prát'," řekne Mycroft s posměšným úšklebkem směrem k bratrovi, načež chytne Johna za tvář a políbí ho.

„Hej!" rozkřikne se Sherlock a chce se na bratra vrhnout, ale John se mu postaví do cesty.

„Tak jo, nový pravidlo," řekne John rozkazovačně a přeletí naštvaným pohledem po obou sourozencích. „Žádný naschvály tomu druhýmu, nebo je konec, jasný?"

„Ale-" začnou oba Holmesové.

„Já to myslím vážně," řekne John přísně.

„Fajn," odpoví mu Sherlock i Mycroft se stejně uraženými výrazy, načež si oba založí ruce na prsou.

„Hej, brácho," ozve se za Johnem Harryin hlas. „Tenhle trojúhelník ti fakt nezávidím."

„Klid," mávne John rukou. „Trojúhelník to bude až za čtyři roky."

„To doufám, že nebude," řekne Mycroft poněkud upjatě.

„Souhlasím," přikývne Sherlock hlavou na souhlas.


End file.
